I've got the magic in me
by MathemagicianSVU
Summary: Set during 3x06. What I think that should have happened during Regina's attempt to teach Emma some magic. Set of one-shots. SwanQueen. Update: this will probably be a fanfic about all the SwanQueen that could have happened, but didn't happen in the show.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I was just thinking of what should have happened in 3x06, but A&E refuse to write. And I wrote it down and then I thought, 'I might as well even post it on fanfic.', so here it is.. If a similar story is already there, just tell me, so I can remove this one again ;) (I checked & couldn't find, so don't be too mad at me, alright?)**

**For now, it's a one-shot, but I have some ideas about the continuance. So if you want more, just let me know. ^^ I'll consider it.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, and the beginning is obviously made up by A&E and the rest of their crew.**

* * *

Emma was standing in the middle of Neverland, shifting her weight from her left to her right leg and the other way round, over and over again. Her arms were folded in front of her body. She seemed tense and she tried not to look at the object of her irritation, sitting on a tree-stump.

"Focus!" Regina said shortly, in the way only the evil queen would and could say the word 'focus'. Emma tried to do so, but she just couldn't. She kept glancing around, at Regina and her parents, who were sitting only a few feet away from her on another tree-stump.

"Concentrate!" Regina said as she got on her feet again.

"It's kinda hard when you're talking in my ear!" Emma snapped.

"And when the wind blows, or it's raining." She circled around Emma, who gritted her teeth in frustration. "Or.. someone's shooting arrows at you." She gestured in the direction of the couple on the tree-stump. "Yes, concentration's hard, that's the point." Emma got really nervous of Regina circling around her, but she wanted to learn magic nonetheless. "Find your anger." Regina whispered. "And use it to focus!" She raised her volume again.

"No, there has to be a way without going dark." The blonde opposed. She was already angry; adrenaline running through her veins, but it just didn't work for her. She needed another way.

"You're such a pathetic waste of ability!" Regina snapped. She was losing her patience with the stubborn daughter of her enemy, but so was she.

"And you're a monster!" She knew she shouldn't have said it, but she was so furious, that her rage just took over her body. The brunette turned around, facing her again. Emma couldn't quite estimate the amount of rage she had just released into the other woman's body, but she knew it wasn't over yet. But she didn't get mad.

"Smell that?"

"What?"

"Smoke." Regina said with a taunting voice, walking away from Emma. She knelt down in front of the fire, trying to focus as Regina said, but she just couldn't. Her parents and Hook were distracting her. She took a point on the pile of wood to focus on and concentrated on her anger, but nothing happened. She kept trying this for another few minutes, but there was still no result. She looked up, turning her head to the point where Regina had disappeared after she had walked away.

She stood up and walked in the same direction Regina had walked only minutes ago. She couldn't be far, and Emma needed to learn somehow. There had to be another way than conjuring magic through the help of anger. A few minutes later she had found the brunette. She was sitting on another snapped-off tree, leaning with her head in her hands, looking at the ground.

"You have to teach me.." Emma said. "Please." She added quickly. Regina looked up, raising her eyebrows.

"I doubt it, miss Swan." The use of her last name made Emma flinch a little.

"I try, okay?" Emma snapped. "It just doesn't work. There has to be another way!"

"And you think snapping at me is going to work?" Regina had gotten on her feet again, walking in Emma's general direction. "Even you must know that won't help, miss Swan." Emma gritted her teeth, but decided it wouldn't help to argue about the matter. She sighed deeply before speaking again.

"Just tell me how it works."

"As you might know, magic is about strong emotions. Such as anger, loathing, despair, joy, passion, _love.._" She spoke the last word like it was something disgusting; like she loathed the word, let alone the activity itself. She was circling around Emma again, as if she dared her to choose an emotion to 'use' conjuring magic.

"Which one do I use?" Emma furrowed her eyebrows as she asked the question.

"Well.." She paused before passing her judgement, like a judge sentencing in court. "We've seen anger and loathing won't help. And I don't think despair is irrelevant, although I think your lack of will power is something to be desperate about." She smirked before continuing again. "Joy is something I don't think you will reach, considering our son is still missing, and love.." She paused, raising her eyebrows. "I think what you and Hook have is nowhere near what people call 'love'. Not to speak of what you and Neal have." She dismissed the option. "So that leaves us with.."

".. passion." Emma whispered, finishing the sentence.

"Yes." Regina curled her lips into a smug grin. "So you just have to think about something you're very passionate about.. for example a _kiss_." The brunette explained. She stopped her circling when she was right in front of Emma, only a foot away; still intimidating Emma. "Close your eyes." She snapped.

Emma did so and tried to think of the most passionate kiss she ever had. She thought of the kiss Hook and her shared. _That one was pretty passionate, wasn't it?_ She thought to herself. She tried to memorize the feeling, to wrap herself up in the kiss, but nothing happened. She still failed to conjure magic. She bit her cheek in frustration.

"It's not working." She mumbled, gritting her teeth again.

"Then your memory isn't powerful enough. You need a better one, miss Swan." Regina smirked. "Out of curiosity, which one did you pick?"

"That's none of your business." Emma hissed, anger rising to its boiling point again, but she blushed anyway.

"If it's your kiss with Hook you are thinking about, dear, I have news for you. It isn't going to work." The brunette smirked seeing Emma's response. Her jaw had dropped, as if she couldn't believe what Regina had just said. She left the blonde speechless; totally oblivious of what to say next. Her brains failed to form more words after the word 'how', so she just kept staring in disbelief. "Other than you might think, I'm not stupid." Regina added, still smirking.

"Other than you might think, I don't think you're stupid." Emma echoed the same phrase, altering it to the truth. Regina arched an eyebrow, taking a small step in Emma's direction, almost standing toe-to-toe.

"Then there's no reason not to think of another memory, is there, miss Swan?" She simply stated. "Close your eyes."

Emma did as she said, and closed her eyes. She searched through all of the kisses she could possibly remember, but none of them were good enough. She thought of what Regina had said. _You're such a pathetic waste of ability!_ She had to find a memory that was good enough to conjure magic. She went along all of her failed attempts to find love; all of the guys who were just another blunder on her long list of mistakes, starting with Neal, whom she had trusted, and whom had betrayed her. She was never the one of a steady relationship. She had never loved like her parents did.

After Neal, she had never ever trusted a guy like she trusted him. His betrayal had scarred her ability to let people in. She had always been a loner ever since. Until Henry came into her life, she had never loved someone. The last two years had caused her either joy and pain, but having a son was more than worth it. She wouldn't return this life for another anymore, although it contained a bigger amount of novelty than a regular person's life. She would do anything to get her son back, even if that meant that she had to try everything in her power to do so.

"Drifting off, miss Swan?" Regina snapped her out of her thoughts, just by using four words. "I still see no fire."

"I'm trying." Emma groaned.

"Just focus." Regina said, before Emma closed her eyes again.

She was just trying to do so, as she felt two lips crashing into her own. At first she was caught off guard, but when she felt the brunette's tongue against her lips, she granted her access by parting her lips. The first brush of the older woman's tongue sent electric pulses through her spine. With each additive touch Emma became a little more flushed, feeling the warmth spread through her body. She wanted to tangle her hands in the brunette's hair; bury her face in the crook of her neck, but before she could even think of taking their kiss to the next level, it was already over.

Regina pulled out of the kiss, and Emma needed a few seconds to recover her breath, before opening her eyes again. When she met the older woman's eyes, she saw a smirk on her face.

"Just like I said.." Regina said, gesturing at a pile of wood a few feet away from the two women. "Focus."

Emma's jaw dropped again, when she followed Regina's gesture, she saw the pile of wood had caught fire. When she looked up again, trying to find the right words to say to Regina, she was already gone.

* * *

**I thought this might be a better explanation of Emma calling Regina's name after conjuring magic in the Dark Hollow. :) What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, the scene in Dark Hollow. And the aftermath on the Jolly Roger. One-shots.**

* * *

**Dark Hollow**

"So we just wait for Pan's shadow to show up?" Emma asked, standing right behind Neal, feeling Hook's presence behind her.

"Yeah." Neal answered, putting his hands in his bag to get the coconut. "And when it does, we'll be prepared."

"You wanna tell me how that coconut works?" Emma was barely able to hide a hint of cynicism.

"We light the candle and the shadow's drawn to it." Neal answered, continuing his way towards the dark hollow. He put the coconut down, lid next to the bottom half and explained how it worked. "If he's close enough, the flame will suck it in.. put the lid on.. then it's trapped inside this bad boy."

"Sounds like a fine plan, except for one thing.." Hook started. "Our lanterns went out. So how the devil are we gonna ignite that bloody thing?"

"Welcome to the twenty-first century." Neal grinned, holding up a lighter in front of Hook's face.

Emma folded her arms and walked a few steps away from the twosome. "How's it coming over there, guys?"

Neal tried to lit the candle, but it didn't work that well. "All right, hang on." He mumbled.

"Let me help." Hook offered, slightly annoyed by the other man.

"No.. I got it." Neal kept trying, but without any luck.

"Well, I've only got one hand." Hook interfered, being cynical as always. "I can do better than that."

But Neal was tired of Hook's trying to get power over the lighter. "You know what? Now's not the time to try to impress Emma!"

"Oh, you think that's what I'm doing?" Hook reacted a little offended. Although 'little' would be an understatement.

"Really, you're doing this now?" Emma snapped, intervening the heated conversation between the two men.

"You heard her. Are we gonna stand here and argue.." Hook added. "Or are we gonna get the candle lit?" Neal tried again, lighting the candle, but it didn't work. Hook took over, but also with no result.

"Harder than it looks, huh, pal?" Neal said, as sarcastic as the other man. "Let me see it." He dove to the lighter to gain power over the object again, which left the two men fighting over the implement.

"Give it to me. Give it to me." The lighter flew away and fell somewhere a few feet away.

"Guys, we don't have time for this." Emma was really getting tired of their need to prove themselves a better man than the other. Better date material or whatever.

Pan's shadow made its entrance and Emma drew her sword. "We really don't have time for this!" She yelled at the two men right behind her. "Is that Pan's shadow?" She called, but she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, it's Pan's shadow!"

The next few seconds were so fast, Emma didn't really know what was happening, adrenaline racing through her veins. Three shadows were attacking the three of them, and Emma started flailing around her sword. Before she knew, two of the shadows held the two men captive, and Emma had ducked against a tree branch.

She pulled her knees up, making herself as small as possible. She wrapped her arms defensively around herself, clenching the coconut in her left hand and the sword in her right hand. She tried to chase off Pan's shadow, but she also noticed the two other shadows were trying to steal Hook's and Neal's shadows. She had to do this. Now.

She took the bottom half of the coconut and concentrated, closing her eyes. She tried to imagine the kiss she shared with Regina, earlier that day. She remembered warm lips brushing her own; parting those lips. The slightest of touches of their tongues. She remembered wanting to run her hands all over Regina's body..

She opened her eyes and saw the candle was finally lit. She grabbed the lid and slowly got onto her feet; and indeed, the shadow of Peter Pan got sucked into it. She closed the lid and at the same time, Hook and Neal were freed. Emma panted; she didn't know if she did because of the memory, or because it took her a lot of power to conjure magic.

"How did you do that?" Neal asked, a little surprised that Emma had lit the candle without using the lighter.

"Regina." Emma sighed, as she sat up again, still a little caught up in her imagination; gasping for air.

"She's teaching you magic?" Neal asked, though it wasn't really a question.

"Yeah. I guess she is."

* * *

**Hours later**

Snow, Regina and Emma rushed to the place Henry's body was lying on the Jolly Roger, Regina still holding his heart. Emma and Regina knelt down on their knees, Emma grabbing his left hand with both hands and Regina pushing his heart back in his chest. They both watched their son and whispered his name, being afraid they were too late.

Regina refused to believe they were too late. "Henry.. Honey?" She squeezed his arm, and his eyes shot open in response. Relief washed over everyone as an warm shower after a hard day of work.

Henry sat up and wrapped his arms around both of his moms, and they hugged him back, without fighting each other this time.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to save magic. I wanted to be a hero." Henry apologized, looking at his father and both his moms as he said.

There was some talking between the kid and his grandparents and father, but Emma didn't really hear them talk. She kept drawing soothing circles around her son's shoulder, and looked at Regina. She saved their son. And Emma knew for sure now how much she loved their son. She didn't regret what she'd done, because it made her have Henry.

This woman was able to love.

Her eyes flicked from the brunette to their son and other way round, and Emma noticed she had mirrored the other woman's actions. She was drawing the same circles around her son's shoulder as her. She watched the woman smile widely, as she vaguely noticed Regina telling Henry she was going to tuck him in.

She looked up and the two women locked eyes, only for a few seconds, but to Emma it seemed to take minutes. Those dark eyes looked at her differently than normally. If she hadn't known Regina and her history, she would have called it grateful; almost loving, but she waved the feeling away dismissively.

* * *

Emma was talking to her father as she saw Regina talking to Tinkerbell. Gold had just saved their son from Pan, who tried to steal Henry's heart again. Her eyes roamed over the brunette's body, as her eyes paused on her face. She was smiling, genuinely. Did the two of them make up for whatever happened between them? Did Regina have good in her? She did save their son, and Emma was more grateful for that than she could possibly express.

And if it wasn't for Regina, Neal and Hook would have been robbed from their shadows and who knows what would have happened after.

But the woman had admitted that she didn't regret a single thing she did. The killing, the torturing.. Destroying other people's lives. But she was right. If she hadn't done those things, Emma wouldn't have been sent through the wardrobe, and would have never gotten pregnant of Henry.

Tinkerbell walked away to the other side of the ship, leaving Regina alone. Her father was helping his wife with whatever she was doing right now, so she walked up to the brunette. She didn't really know why she was doing this, but she felt the urge to talk to the older woman.

She leaned over the wooden rail like Tinkerbell had just done a few minutes prior. She noticed Regina looked in surprise to her left, eyeing the blonde suspiciously, but she didn't say a word.

"I wanted to thank you." Emma said genuinely. She turned her head to the right and looked at the brunette, a little unsure of her actions. Regina arched an eyebrow.

"Why?" Her voice sounded surprised.

"Because you saved our son." Emma said, trying to keep her voice down. She didn't want anyone else to hear their conversation. It wasn't really a secret conversation, but in case something was said her parents would loathe her for. "And you taught me magic." She added. "I lit the candle."

"There's no need to thank me, dear." Regina said dismissively. "But I'm glad our little session worked."

Was she referring to their kiss?

She averted her gaze from Regina to her mother, who was talking to one of the Lost Boys. Before she even realized she had said it - or actually, it was more of a whisper - she had blurted it out. "You called him ours."

Regina frowned, staring at the blonde. "Don't you want me to call him ours?" Emma would have suspected a snap, but this was a voice filled with surprise. "I thought that was what you were aiming for since the beginning." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"No. I just wanted to point out.." She sighed, finding the words she was looking for. "You've changed, Regina."

Her eyes lowered their gaze to a familiar lip scar. Regina's lip scar. She had always wondered what the story behind that scar was, but for obvious reasons, she had never asked. Those lips had touched hers only hours ago. She hadn't even contemplated the meaning of the kiss, because they needed to save Henry's life.

She thought of the older woman's outburst in the cave. She had no one but Henry. Henry was her everything. Emma hadn't understand how the brunette felt, and she knew it; admitted it. And she cared. But she didn't understand why she cared. Perhaps because she was Henry's other mother._  
_

"You don't have to do this, Miss Swan." Regina said, trying to sound coldly.

"I know." Emma sighed, considering her next words. "I'm only wanted to say I'm glad you're trying."


End file.
